Caught
by FFVIIgrl
Summary: Yoruichi x Byakuya: Yoruichi challenges Byakuya to a game of tag while he is in his office. He accepts, but the outcome is unexpected!
1. Chapter 1: Challege accepted

Caught

Written by Eva Mannah/FFVIIgrl

Byakuya x Yoruichi

Notes: I decided to do a new Byakuya x Yoruichi fan fic. I do not own bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo! Please review! If you like this couple, support them by joining the 'Byakuya x Yoruichi' community!

Chapter 1

Byakuya Kuchiki was noble, lustre and pallid. His immaculate jet black hair and refined Haori (captain jacket) swayed with the wind as he advanced silently between the white walls of the Seireitei. Eyes sombre and focused, he rested a hand on his scabbard, cautious of his surroundings, but still his mind revolved around one thing: work. Work was why Byakuya was eager to get to his office – he was desperate to finish reading those recruitment applications so that he could do what he loved most – his calligraphy.

Once reached the squad six quarters, he swiftly made his way to his office sliding the door behind him. Byakuya remained unnoticed by all those under him until they felt his spiritual pressure penetrate through the opaque walls. He knelt down to his wooden desk, scanning each form and then dividing them into two piles of which were 'accepted' and 'rejected'; one being larger that the other.

He continued to swiftly organise the documents undisturbed, until now. Byakuya's spine stiffened as he sensed a distinctive reiatsu, though he would deny it, even greater than his own. Appearing unaffected, he continued his task.

"Byakuya…" the deep voice teased. It was her alright – Byakuya felt this voice circle his ear down to his neck, leaving him shivering slightly.

"Shihouin-sama, how can I be of assistance?" he uttered blankly. Byakuya looked over his shoulder expecting to see a black cat, but saw nothing.

"Oh Byakuya, you know I don't like it when you call me that…" Byakuya's head turned to see the 'demon cat' lounging on its back over the sheets of paper, "…it makes me feel old."

"Well, you are a good hundred years or so older than myself."

"And I'm a good thousand steps or so faster. May I ask what you're up to?"

"Work." He said, running his fingers up and down the cat's tummy. Yoruichi purred looking into his stormy grey eyes.

"As usual."

"Now, I have given you what you wanted. Get off of my papers and leave." he enjoined, sliding his hands off of Yoruichi's stomach.

"Aww…I was just getting comfortable. Besides, what man wants to do work when he has a hot young girl - such as myself - lying on a desk before him?"

"Shihouin-sama…"

"Oh come on – as if the thought hasn't crossed your mind!" White smoke emitted from the black cat blew all of Byakuya's perfectly organised piles to the floor. Yoruichi had transformed into her original form before Byakuya on his desk. His eyes widened slightly, in shock, unable to come to terms with what he was seeing.

"Yoruichi!" Byakuya exclaimed standing up and turning away. The nude princess chuckled.

"I knew you'd stop using 'sama' if I did this! Come on, Byakuy-bo, take a peek!" She rolled onto her stomach, swinging her legs in the air causing even more documents to fall to the ground.

"Please, put this on." Byakuya murmured, almost with desperation. Closing his eyes, he hastily slid off his Haori, turned around and flung the jacket over to her, promptly returning to his stance.

"Kuchiki-kun, you know I'm only playing with you," A warm smile spread across her face as she grabbed the Haori and slid it on in a flash. "Its okay, I'm clothed now." The prince slowly opened his eyes and faced her. She sat cross-legged on his desk.

"You never seize to disturb me do you? Look at the mess you have caused." Byakuya flash-stepped around the room, and in a matter of seconds gathered all of the loose sheets into a neat pile. He replaced them next to Yoruichi on the desk, and knelt again returning to his work.

"You know Byakuya-bo, if you'd of asked me I would've cleaned this whole room in a quarter of the time it took you." Byakuya stopped reading.

"Oh? What a smart mouth for a woman who doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'clean'. I've seen the state of your chamber."

"And yet you've stayed there for a whole night, Byakuya." Yoruichi smirked seeing him shake his head at the thought. "Anyway, I too would stay and help, but you're just too proud for that!" The bronzed-beauty pounced off of the desk and pranced towards the slide-open doors.

"Shihouin-sama, you are still wearing my Haori." He reminded, flicking through an application.

"I know…" She whispered, flash-stepping away. Byakuya realised where this was going, dropped his work and stood. "Challenge accepted." He whispered back, and too flash-stepped away.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

_**Caught**_

Written by Eva Mannah/FFVIIgrl

Byakuya x Yoruichi

Notes: FINALLY FINISHED. Well..it was done ages ago but I've had so much school work to do and everything! I want to release another story too during Christmas time! I hope you guys like this, it took about an afternoon to do, and a couple hours checking over it. I wish I owned Bleach, because if I did, Bya x Yoru would really exist, but it doesn't...so I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 2

Yoruichi's long voluminous plum hair rippled wildly, yet gracefully, as she flash-stepped through the dark trees, swiftly dodging every branch blocking her path. She was excited. The cool wind rushed across her dark toned skin as she glanced over her left shoulder. 'He's chasing me.' Yoruichi thought; a naughty grin eased onto her face. Seeing Byakuya look so serious, why, it made her want to laugh.

"Loosen up, Byakuya-bo!" she exclaimed. She was going so fast she could hardly hear her own voice – only the rushing of the air around her ears. Yoruichi stretched out her arm and clutched onto a bough of a tree. She swung around it and pulled herself up, perching on the branch waiting for Byakuya to catch up to her. He wasn't far off.

Byakuya had noticed she'd stopped. He narrowed his monotonous grey orbs. 'What a fool…' he mumbled to himself. With no effort, Byakuya promptly advanced towards her almost ghost-like; disappearing and reappearing, he'd mutely creep closer and closer in a relaxed manor. He was like a panther and she was like his prey. Unlike Yoruichi, Byakuya's elegantly glazed black hair rode gently on the breeze, hardly moving at all. He did not laugh. He definitely did not tease – this wasn't fun for him.

Yoruichi crossed one leg over the over and yawned loudly – not very ladylike at all.

"I'm getting old here, Byakuya-bo."

"It seems that all your mouth can produce is a lot of _hot gas_." Yoruichi giggled and blew him a 'hot' kiss which condensed. Byakuya stepped foot on the branch of the tree the 'Demon Cat' inhabited and reached out his arm expecting to grab her by the hand. As she hastily turned and flash-stepped away, the stolen Haori she was wearing flew outwards, revealing her breast. Byakuya blushed and clamped his eyes shut. Yoruichi laughed. "Better luck next time!"

Byakuya peeled open one lid. His eyes widened: she was gone. 'Damn her.' He leaped off of the tree and resumed his pace. He heard her chuckling from a distance that made him shiver again. What was she up to? He looked up to the deep-purple clouds which slowly devoured the mango-orange sky. It was cold and it was getting dark - they were too old for these silly games. She was simply out to waste his time. Byakuya increased his pace. He had gotten into a rhythm every time he chased her, but this time he couldn't believe it. Byakuya was catching up to her. Could it be that he had finally overcome the goddess of flash? He smirked. From his point of view, it was as if she was oblivious to how close they were. Just a couple of metres left and he was at grabbing distance.

Yoruichi was not only slowing down, but she was getting closer to the ground. Byakuya followed suit as he didn't want to take his eyes off her. She was heading for a rocky area.

"Yoruichi?" Byakuya uttered. No reply. "Yoruichi, it's getting dark. I demand you return my Haori and make your way home." She giggled, and entered a cave. He was tired of this, but decided to go along with it – she would eventually get bored of him. Yoruichi was standing in the middle of the cave, her back facing him. Byakuya didn't take this opportunity for granted and forcefully gripped her by the shoulders, pushing her against the rocks.

It was quite dark in there, but not dark enough that he could not see those honey eyes intently staring into his, and her devilish beam.

"Oh Byakuya, you're so eager to take off this Haori, aren't you?" 'What is she talking about?' he asked himself, but soon realised. His body was firmly pressed against hers – he could even feel her pounding heartbeat and her chest. One hand slid down her arm, but she caught it and intertwined their fingers tightly.

"Yoruichi…?" he breathed, slightly puzzled.

"Byakuya…" she echoed, brushing her lips against his. They were so soft and moist. She was rearing him in with that distinctive spicy scent of hers. What was it? Dark-chocolate, but spicy... Dark chocolate with pepper seeds or something. Byakuya thought about this: he wanted her now, but it was nothing more than lust. Though, he wouldn't want to put his reputation at stake, but this was a secluded area…no one would know. She brushed her free hand across his chin, softly pulling his lips towards hers. They kissed. Byakuya closed his eyes and let her tongue explore his mouth. She felt dangerous and as if a spark had been lit up an inside him. To Yoruichi, he felt cool, soft and gentle. It was like a chemical reaction. She was the fire, he was the ice – they neutralised each other, making hot steam.

Yoruichi moaned as Byakuya's tongue fought back for dominance. Her hand let go of his and she pulled away to breathe in, but he didn't allow it. Byakuya smashed his mouth against hers again and let his hands roam her. He definitely wanted her now so she was to go nowhere.

"Byaku…mph" she mumbled, under his spell. He smiled and ran his hands down her smooth waist, pulling her towards him. Their tongues played, rolled and twisted with each other and Byakuya growled which made Yoruichi cringe. Byakuya had been so intimate; Yoruichi's top-half was already exposed to him. Why was it that she was now ashamed of this? She'd never felt this way before. Their lips pulled apart and she looked away from his gaze. Byakuya's face softened seeing her like this…all innocent. He ran his tongue down her neck, tasting her chocolate skin. Yoruichi threw her head back and held him. Words couldn't describe how he was making her feel; all she could do is moan. He was so experienced. It was as if she had never been touched or kissed, but it was also like she had been with him a thousand times before. He knew what places to touch, how to touch her, what made her cry his name (which he loved). It wasn't long before his top-half was also exposed to her. She ran her hands down his muscular porcelain skin; he brushed his hands across her exquisite curves.

"Byakuya…please…" she cried. He was doing magical things with his mouth.

"Yoruichi, when we're like this, I want you to address me differently..." He was out of breath, but continued to slowly suck on her special spot by her neck. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh…Kuchiki-sama!" she screamed. She felt his cold lips smile on her skin.

Finally he had caught her.


End file.
